


Last Chance

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Flirting, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: This is Tendou's last chance to ask you out before the school year's over, and all his friends are watching him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 1, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162495499403/hi-i-love-your-scenarios-and-the-way-you-write). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: Hi!! I love your scenarios and the way you write tendou satori 😍😍 so i was wondering can i get a scenario where him and his teammates decide to go to a cafe and his crush is working and the boys all know how tendou has had the biggest crush on her throughout the school year and this is basically his last chance to confess?? Fluff and female pronouns please!!!😄😄 sorry if this is confusing you can write whatever you want I just want to read more tendou scenarios!!

“Hm, (L/N)-san, what do you think is the best thing on the menu?”

You’re taken aback by Tendou’s question and blink in response. It doesn’t take much longer for a small smile to make it’s way to your lips and for you to start explaining how you like a certain parfait the best. In reality, Tendou already knows exactly what he’s going to order. The question is only an excuse to hear you talk, see your pretty smile, and give his friends a chance to see how cute you are (but not enough time for them to fall for your charms too).

“It’s sweet, but not too sweet that it’s overbearing,” you conclude. “Just the right amount.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll have that then,” he says.

He’s almost sure Kawanishi grumbled, “Lame,” after that but he doesn’t care. If he hadn’t been as nervous as he was right now, he might have gotten cheesier. He could have said, “Sounds perfect _just like you_ ” but even he thinks that would have been overkill. Semi probably would have kicked him under the table for being weird about it too if he had been seated across from or next to Tendou.

After you leave with the team’s orders, Tendou lets out a sigh. It’s almost as if he hadn’t been breathing the whole time.

Semi scoffs, “You’re painful to watch.”

Tendou narrows his gaze. If only Semi realized what he thought about mere seconds ago. “You think I don’t know this?”

“Just confess already. She’s definitely into you too.”

He hesitates for a moment and now it’s his turn to blink, raising an eyebrow at this as well. “Huh?”

“Trust me, she’ll probably come back with something extra for you when she brings our food out.”

Sure enough, when you return sometime later with their orders there’s an extra cookie straw in Tendou’s parfait. Semi eyes him with a smirk as if to say, “I told you so.”

“Let me know if you need anything else,” you say before parting so they can enjoy their food.

“(L/N)-san, what time are you done with work?”

You stop mid-turn at the sound of Tendou’s voice. He looks somewhat surprised, as if the words tumbled out before he could think about them.

“Well, you’re my last table for this shift. Why what’s up?“

“Are you free then?”

Your eyes dart to his teammates, who are trying hard to appear occupied in other conversations, but Ushijima’s looking right at you. He gives you a nod in acknowledgement and for some reason it only hits you then what’s Tendou’s about to follow-up with. Heat rises to your face almost instantly and you grip your tray a little closer to your chest, almost shyly.

“I just have something to ask you,” he says.

“Yes, to both your questions,” you reply the instant he finishes speaking. Your enthusiasm embarrasses you a little more, and your face flushes hotter. “I mean, about being free later and what you want to ask me later.”

He’s a little taken aback but, nonetheless, he smiles almost smugly, about this. His eyes shut and arms cross over his chest. He nods slightly in thought.

“Hmm, even you’re eagerness is endearing,” Tendou says wistfully. He continues to nod, stopping suddenly and eyes opening as well. “Wait a minute. What did you say?”

He has to make sure he heard you right. Yes to _both of his questions_? Had he been that obvious? Well, critiques from his friends pointed that much out for him. But you just accepted his confession without him even having to confess. He needs you to say it again to make sure this isn’t all in his head.

“Assuming I’m right about what you want to ask me later, my answer is yes.” You’ve managed to compose yourself a bit before saying this, but there’s still a twinkle in your eye. “We’ll talk more when you guys are done.”

Tendou’s eyes don’t leave your retreating form. He continues to watch in awe, bringing a spoonful of his parfait up to his mouth. Something about it was extra sweet.


End file.
